


The Most Wonderful Time of Year

by blumen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lazy Mornings, M/M, One Shot, Self-Harm, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, only slightly though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blumen/pseuds/blumen
Summary: Flopping onto his back like a seal, Yuuri stared at the ceiling. A smile curled at the corners of his mouth. Viktor. His fiance. He'd think it wasn't real yet the proof was right there on his finger. Even so, it was still surreal. His teenage idol, the measure of what an athlete could be, was his and so much more human than he could ever imagine. Viktor wasn't the perfect god he created him to be but flawed in so many ways and Yuuri loved him more for it.~~~~~Yuuri and Viktor have a quiet morning in the midst of competition season.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I feel about this but I managed to get this done within a week instead of letting it collect dust in my drafts for eight months like I usually do. Warnings for mentions of self harm but it's a happy fic I swear

“Yu-uri,” Viktor chirruped into his ear whilst tightening his warm grip around his waist. He nuzzled his head into the warm junction of Yuuri's shoulder, his rare stubble scratching slightly. “It's time to get up!”

Yuri muffled a pained whine into the pillow of Viktor's chest. It was Sunday. Sunday morning, more specifically. He should be allowed to sleep in on his one day off.

Rays of sunlight slipped through the blinds, reflecting off the pots of Viktor's vast (if not a bit excessive) succulent collection. Viktor smelled like his new Christmas candle selection, a mist of mulled wine and spiced apple wrapping around him better than the fluffy blanket Yuuri was currently hogging. Yuuri limbs ached with the lingering traces of sleep. Between consuming practices and tense competitions there hadn't been much time to rest.

“Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauty,” Viktor nudged him with his shoulder, laughing when Yuuri groaned. With a long yawn, Yuuri stretched and rested his sandy eyes on Viktor's dopey smile. His silver hair was tangled in knots and the sleeve of his robe fell off his shoulder. Yuuri grinned; it always refreshing to see legend Viktor Nikiforov being dishevelled.

“Morning,” Yuuri croaked.

“Morning,” Viktor returned, curling his hand through Yuuri's fringe. “Do you want me to make breakfast?”

“Not yet,” Yuuri replied, “want to stay like this for a bit.”

Yuuri sighed happily as Viktor rubbed small circles on his back. It was so quiet that when Yuuri's phone buzzed with a text he jumped.

“Who is it?” Viktor asked, shuffling his position in a way that didn't compensate his clasp on Yuuri.

“Phichit,” he replied, scrolling through the text. “He's congratulating us on the rings.”

“I thought he already did that.”

“He wanted to do it again I suppose; he's like that.”

“Hm.”

They returned to their pleasant quiet. Yuuri settled with flicking through his Instagram feed whilst Viktor read his latest book. It was the howling of Yuuri's stomach that interrupted the tranquility.

“You stay here, I'm going to make breakfast. What do you want?” Viktor asked, slipping out of their bed.

“I'll take scrambled eggs,” Yuuri grinned. It was that or cereal. Even with his mother's help, Viktor was limited to put it kindly in his culinary skills. Not to say that Yuuri was much better but at the very least he could cook outside of oven packaged meals.

“Coming up, handsome,” Viktor gave him a lingering kiss before hopping downstairs to the kitchen.

Flopping onto his back like a seal, Yuuri stared at the ceiling. A smile curled at the corners of his mouth. Viktor. _His_ fiance. He'd think it wasn't real yet the proof was right there on his finger. Even so, it was still surreal. His teenage idol, the measure of what an athlete could be, was his and so much more human than he could ever imagine. Viktor wasn't the perfect god he created him to be but flawed in so many ways and Yuuri loved him more for it. But before he could get too sentimental, Viktor returned with two trays of scrambled eggs, bacon, and mushrooms messily crammed onto the plates.

“Here, darling,” Viktor beamed, passing him the plate.

“Thank you,” Yuuri sat up and dug his fork into the food.

Breakfast in bed was something they hadn't indulged in for a while. Normally it was scoffed down in a hurry to get to the rink on time for practice. Yuuri cast his gaze towards the miniature Christmas tree set up in the corner of the room. They were going to decorate it later that day, the ornaments waiting in their boxes beside it. The fairy-lights were already set up on every surface available, so excessive in number that it was probably a fire hazard. Yuuri didn't even use the main lights any more, letting the colourful glow illuminate the room instead. Since they stayed in hotels all the time it was welcoming to have a personal touch to their room.

The rush of plodding feet made Yuuri's head perk up. Maccachin bounced onto the bed, giving Viktor a wet kiss before hopping over to land on Yuuri's lap. Yuuri couldn't understand families that wouldn't let their dog on the bed. Sure hair got on the sheets but it was a small price to pay.

“Aw, I think Maccachin wants his breakfast too,” Yuuri cooed, burying his fingers in the fuzzy folds of Maccachin's fur. He picked up a slice of greasy bacon and fed it to him, giggling when his tongue tickled. Yuuri felt the warm weight of Viktor's gaze, his eyes crinkled with content. “What?”

“Nothing,” Viktor grinned like he was keeping a secret.

The moment he put his finished plate aside he was winded by a swooping hug from Viktor. His silver head buried itself into his chest and nuzzled. He lifted his head and shot him an arresting smile.

“I love you,” Viktor exhaled, eyes so bright that Yuuri felt blinded looking at them. He took Yuuri's hand in his own, their rings clinking. “I'm so grateful for this, every moment I have with you. I've never been happier than with you by my side.”

“Viktor...” Yuuri choked, burrowing his fingers in his fiance's glossy hair to pull him into a feverish kiss. His lips parted to deepen the kiss, moaning. They were too caught up in each other that they didn't noticed Maccachin pattering away, annoyed at his dads ignoring him yet again. Viktor's fingers skimmed the outline of his sweater, pulling the fabric towards his ribcage.

Yuuri flinched, causing Viktor to pull back, brow furrowed.

“What's wrong, Yuuri?”

Yuuri released a shaky breath, turning his gaze towards the wall. It was going to come up eventually, he knew it. But he trusted Viktor. Hell, he was getting married to him! He should know.

Viktor's fingertips delicately traced the exposed skin of Yuuri's hip in what was supposed to be comforting but only caused Yuuri to turn even further away. With a look of confusion, Viktor stared at the countless scars littered across his pelvis, his frown deepening.

“Yuuri-”

He removed Viktor's hand and sat up, meeting Viktor's stare intently. His pulse shuddered against Yuuri's fingers where they rested on his neck.

“I don't understand,” Viktor uttered, his face clouded with hesitation.

“I...I didn't like myself very much as a teenager,” Yuuri confided, trying to let out a laugh but all that came out was a dry huff. Talking about himself always felt wrong, like he was bringing too much attention to himself, that he was being selfish. “So I, well...I just-the pain helped, it grounded me when it all got a bit much and-”

“Yuuri, I don't understand what you're trying to say. Breathe and start again.”

“I used to cut myself.”

“So these...this was you?”

“It's okay. I'm better now.”

“But why?”

“I thought I was worthless and that no one would care if I died, that kinda stuff. It was either cutting myself or having a panic attack about it so,” Yuri shrugged, “Even if that didn't always work.”

“Didn't you have people to talk to?”

“Well yeah, but I didn't want to bother them. More important things were going on for everyone; my melodrama really wasn't what they needed.”

“Oh, Yuuri.”

He was enveloped into a crushing embrace. When Viktor refused to let go Yuuri smiled weakly despite the sympathy prickling his skin.

“I mean it when I say I'm okay now.”

“Do you still think of hurting yourself?”

“Rarely but yeah.”

Viktor's eyes widened.

“But not in a way that I'd actually do it. Sometimes if I get particularly anxious I feel the urge but I can mostly ignore it now.”

“You have to tell me when you feel like that. Promise?”

Yuuri paused. His first instinct whenever he fell apart was to isolate himself. But his heart twisted at Viktor's sincere expression, so much so that he could at least try.

“Promise. It's been years anyway, you don't have to worry.”

Viktor stared at Yuuri for a moment, face devastatingly solemn. It was a strange look on Viktor who was always smiling, even when he wasn't happy.

“You're not worthless, Yuuri.”

“I know,” he replied, letting out a genuine smile. “Come on, let's decorate the Christmas tree!”

Viktor scanned Yuuri's expression and decided that Yuuri wasn't changing the subject as a distraction but instead as a mood lifter. He trusted Yuuri enough to tell him the truth if something was bothering him. If Yuuri wanted to hear about it, he'd uncover his own unpleasant experiences but that was for another day. For now they allowed themselves to indulge in their domestic Christmas festivities, soothed by the warmth of their shared blanket.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked please leave a comment as validation fuels my very being
> 
> also if you wanna hmu on [my tumblr](http://blumenwrites.tumblr.com/) that'd be great


End file.
